Seven Colours
by Miura Aii
Summary: Konoha berulang tahun! Naruto, Sakura, Neji dan Shikamaru diperintahkan untuk mencari berbagai keperluan pesta ke 5 desa besar. Bagaimana petualangan mereka? Just read and enjoy yourself. Oneshot/K /Adventure&Humor/Slight NaruSaku. RnR?


Hai, minna-sama!

Miura Aii bangkit dari kehiatusan! Yeaaaaahh! *angkat-angkat pompom*

Kali ini oneshot, dan seperti biasa, saya bikin humor, dan yang agak beda, Adventure!

Tak usah bertele-tele, langsung saja…

**Seven Colours**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto yang masih belum jelas keadaannya pasca gempa **

**Seven Colours©Miura Aii**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, gaje, abal, lebay, typo, humor dikit dan jayus, porak-poranda, dan sejenisnya.**

**Baca dulu, kalau ada gejala mual hubungi dokter! XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy RnR !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi buta di Konoha...

Srek srek

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Ciiit!(?)

"Ketemu!" teriak Naruto girang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura, bergegas menghampiri Naruto, "Baka, itu cuma enam, tahu!" Sakura mendelik kesal.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa sih kita repot-repot mencari daun tujuh warna? Lagipula, mana ada benda seperti itu di tempat ini?" ujar Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Bagai tersambar kirin dan terbakar amaterasu Neji mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tersebut, "Untuk apa, katamu? Kau tidak mendengarkan perintah Hokage secara lengkap ya?" Neji berteriak frustasi, "Konoha akan berulang tahun yang ke 77! Makanya kita disuruh mencari ini-itu kesana-kemari! Nanti kita juga akan ke Iwa, Suna, Kiri, dan Kumo untuk mencari benda-benda ini sekalian mengantar undangan untuk para kage!" jelas Neji sambil membuka daftar barang sepanjang gulungan tisu toilet itu.

"Hoaaahm... Mau bagaimana lagi, tadi aku 'kan terlambat datang. Pagi buta begini," sergah Shikamaru. "Oi Neji, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja mata baygon-mu itu? Agar cepat selesai," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"MATA BAYGON?" Neji berteriak dengan lebaynya. "Ini bya-ku-gan! Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk mencari daun tujuh warna ini, karena byakugan tidak bisa membedakan warna!" jelas Neji muncrat-muncrat.

"Shikamaru, Neji, cepat kesini! Ayo kita pindah ke hutan sebelah barat! Disini tidak adaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"Ya, ya..." jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

-Hutan Barat Konoha-

"Sakura-chan, apa kamu pernah melihat daun tujuh warna itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, rasanya enak sekali!" jawab Sakura.

"Rasa?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Daun itu adalah salah satu bahan masakan, Naruto. Dulu saat ulang tahun mbah Madara yang ke 100(?), ada makanan dengan bahan daun nana no iro di pestanya," jelas Sakura. Nana no Iro adalah nama lain daun tujuh warna.

Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang mendengar penjelasan Sakura hanya diam saja, tidak menyahut. Mata mereka jelalatan mencari-cari daun yang konon katanya langka tersebut.

"Ng?" Shikamaru memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu. "Ooi, Sakura, daunnya seperti ini, bukan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya. Sakura mengamatinya sebentar, lalu matanya berbinar, "Ini dia! Bagus, Shikamaru!" girang Sakura. "Ayo kalian, petik secukupnya dan kita bawa ke dapur hotel Hard Rock, mereka yang akan memasaknya!" perintah Sakura riang pada ketiga temannya itu.

Tunggu, sejak kapan di dunia Naruto ada hotel Hard Rock?

###

Sunagakure, 10.25 WIB(?)

Tim pencari peralatan pesta (nggak enak banget namanya) tiba di Suna. Sebenarnya perjalanan Konoha-Suna memakan waktu 3 hari, tapi karena ini cuma fanfic, saya buat jadi 3 jam #plak

Mereka disambut hangat oleh Kazekage, yaitu Gaara, dan kakak-kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang misi kalian. Silahkan katakan apa yang kalian butuhkan, kami akan menyediakan secepatnya," ujar Gaara.

Sakura menjawab, "Terima kasih, kami sangat tertolong karena misi ini harus selesai sebelum jam 12 malam, kalau tidak ibu tiriku akan marah," Lah? Serasa kayak cerita Cinderella gini?

"Kami membutuhkan boneka singa, jerapah, kudanil, angsa, semut, monyet, bla bla bla..." Dan seluruh isi kebun binatang disebutkan oleh Neji. Bukan berkata kotor lho, jangan salah paham.

"Baiklah. Ikut kami," ajak Temari. Mereka berempat mengikutinya.

-Gudang Kugutsu Suna-

"Ini. Ambillah semua yang kalian butuhkan," kata Temari, menunjuk tumpukan boneka di gudang tersebut.

Keempatnya segera memilah-milah boneka yang akan dibutuhkan. Beruntung, semuanya tersedia. Jangan heran kenapa semua boneka yang mereka butuhkan ada semua. Hal-hal yang mustahil bisa terjadi di dunia fiksi (halah)

Kankurou membantu dengan memasukkan boneka-boneka yang naujubillah banyaknya tersebut kedalam sebuah gulungan agar praktis dibawa.

"Kami berterima kasih sekali, Kazekage-sama, juga Temari-san dan Kankurou-san," Neji membungkuk untuk kesopanan.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan. Terima kasih juga undangannya, kami pasti datang." jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi ke Iwa dulu," kata Naruto. "Sampai jumpa, Gaara!"

##

Di Iwagakure...

"Aduh!" pekik Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Ugh, aku tidak suka desa ini!"

Ketiga temannya hanya sweatdrop. "Kalau jalan, lihat ke depan, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto.

"Habis bagaimana, kita harus menemukan tujuh batu warna-warni... Aduh!" ujar Sakura, bonus pekikan kecil. Lagi-lagi tersandung. Maklum, ini Iwagakure, desa batu.

"Kenapa harus batu tujuh warna? Untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Begini, kata Tsunade-shishou, tujuh warna itu melambangkan keistimewaan, kebersamaan, dan kekokohan. Harapannya, Konohagakure akan selalu istimewa, kompak, dan kokoh, begitu! Selain itu, ini 'kan ulang tahun yang ke-77, jadi cocok!" Jelas Sakura. Tumben ia tidak tersandung.

"Hoo..." Shikamaru manggut-manggut.

"Sebelumnya kita harus menemui Tsuchikage dulu, dan minta ijin untuk mengambil batu-batu itu," kata Neji.

-Kantor Tsuchikage-

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sakura, saat ini berdiri menghadap Tsuchikage. Tsuchikage yang sudah uzur dan sakit-sakitan itu mengernyit, "Ninja Konoha? Ada apa kemari?"

Neji menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang berisi undangan, "Maaf sebelumnya, Tsuchikage-sama... Desa Konoha akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Konoha ke-77. Sehubungan dengan itu, kami diperintahkan oleh Hokage-sama untuk mencari peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk pesta. Kami kesini untuk mencari batu tujuh warna yang akan digunakan sebagai hiasan..." ujar Neji panjang lebar. Ia pemimpin tim dalam misi ini, jadi mau tidak mau dialah yang berbicara.

"Begitu... Kalian pasti sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh ya. Baiklah, Kurotsuchi, temani mereka!" perintah Tsuchikage.

"Baik!" Jawab gadis manis berambut hitam pendek yang bernama Kurotsuchi itu.

-Tebing Iwagakure-

"Ingat ya, kami memang punya banyak batu tujuh warna, tapi, kalian tetap tidak boleh serakah," Kurotsuchi mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja. Kami hanya akan mengambil seperlunya kok," kata Sakura yang berjalan beriringan dengan Kurotsuchi. Yah, mengakrabkan diri lah, 'kan sama-sama cewek.

Kurotsuchi tersenyum, "Ini tempatnya. Kubantu mencari, ya." gadis itu pun mulai membungkuk-bungkuk mencari diantara bebatuan. Keempat orang lainnya mengikutinya, berbungkuk ria. Saingan nih sama Tsuchikage #bletak

"Aku sudah mengambil lima batu hijau, tujuh merah, enam ungu. Kalian cari sisanya, masing-masing sepuluh," Neji berjalan ke arah Kurotsuci, memasukkan batu-batu yang ia dapat ke tas yang dibawa Kurotsuchi.

"Huh... Apa-apaan sih Neji itu, seenaknya saja," Naruto bersungut-sungut, dibuangnya 2 dari 6 batu ungu yang ditemukannya, agar pas 10 digabung dengan temuan Neji tadi. "Batu ungu sudah pas, jangan cari warna ungu lagi!" teriak Naruto. Sendirinya perintah-perintah seenaknya.

"Batu kuning juga pas!" teriak Kurotsuchi.

"Batu merah pas!" itu Sakura.

"Biru pas," itu Shikamaru.

"Oranye pas!"

"Hijau lengkap!"

"Terakhir, batu pink genap sepuluh!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Kurotsuchi-san!"

##

Senja di Kumogakure.

"Cantik sekali awan jingga itu..."

"Tapi tidak secantik dirimu, Sakura-chaaan..." Naruto mulai menggombal. Ada-ada saja.

"Berisik, Naruto baka!"

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Ngomong-ngomong Neji, apa yang harus kita cari disini?

Neji membuka daftar yang panjangnya sepuluh kali jari telunjuk itu(?), "Besi? Kayu? Baja?" Neji membacakan daftarnya.

"Et dah yaelaaaah, barang berat semua!" Shikamaru menjerit histeris (baca: lebay)

"Kalau cuma itu, di Konoha juga ada!" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kumogakure terkenal sebagai desa pembuat senjata terbaik, jadi tentu bahan pembuat senjata seperti besinya juga bagus. Benda-benda ini nantinya akan digunakan untuk pembuatan properti dan dekorasi pesta." Neji menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Hh, mendokusei..."

-Tempat Pembuatan Senjata Kumogakure-

Setelah memberikan undangan dan mendapat restu(?) dari Raikage, tim party tools (nah sudah agak kerenan dikit namanya) pergi ke tempat pembuatan senjata.

"Permisiiii, anybody home?" teriak Naruto.

"Ada, ada...!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Mengerti bahasa Inggris juga rupanya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya orang itu. Ia berkulit hitam dan berambut cepak.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kami telah mendapat ijin dari Raikage-sama untuk membeli besi, kayu, dan baja dari sini. Bisa 'kan?" lagi-lagi Neji yang bicara.

Orang yang belakangan diketahui bernama Darui itu memegang dagunya, pose berpikir, "Benarkah kalian sudah mendapat ijin Raikage-sama? Asal kalian tahu, Raikage tidak suka dengan orang yang seenaknya saja. Beliau bisa marah-marah, dan kalau marah-marah beliau bisa saja menghancurkan desa tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, dan kalau desa Kumogakure hancur..."

"Aaah berisik! Berpikirmu terlalu jauh, tau! Bilang saja boleh atau tidak!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

Darui menghela napas dramatis, "Ya, boleh." Akhirnya.

Neji, Naruto, dan Shikamaru pun segera mengambil barang yang mereka butuhkan, sementara Sakura membayar pada Darui.

##

Kirigakure, malam hari, 20.38 WIT(?)

"Astaga, sudah gelap, kabutnya tebal pula," Sakura menggumam kesal, "Dingiiiin!"

"Pakai jaketku, Sakura-chan." Naruto melepas jaketnya, menyisakan kaus tipis yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah, Naruto... Haaachiing!" Sakura bersin-bersin. Tampaknya virus flu sudah menyebar. Naruto segera memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," kata Neji. "Lebih baik kita cari penginapan dulu, kita istirahat sebentar. Kasihan Sakura," lanjutnya. Sebagai pemimpin tim, Neji cukup perhatian.

"Ya, begitu saja." kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

-Penginapan Yuki-

"Irashaimase," seorang pegawai penginapan menyambut. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ya, tolong satu kamar untuk istirahat gadis ini, hanya beberapa jam saja. Bisa?" Neji melirik papan nama kecil di baju pegawai itu, 'Haku'. "Kami akan pergi menemui Mizukage untuk melaksanakan misi, tolong jaga dia." Neji dkk pun melesat keluar.

"Tentu. Nona, silahkan ikut saya," pegawai bernama Haku itu melangkah masuk. Sakura terhuyung-huyung mengikutinya.

"Silahkan nona, istirahatlah. Saya akan siapkan teh hangat,"

"Te-terima kasih..." dan Sakura pun jatuh tertidur.

-Kantor Mizukage-

"Wah, wah... Tiga cowok Konoha... Ada apa?" Mizukage cantik itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang berkali-kali menguap.

Neji baru akan membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba Mizukage menyela, "Kalian ditugaskan membeli kain tujuh warna disini, 'kan?"

Neji tersentak. Bagaimana bisa...

"Oh, tidak usah terkejut begitu. Aku diberi tahu oleh Tsunade bahwa ia telah mengirimkan tim untuk membeli kain disini untuk membuat gaunnya," jelas Mizukage.

Neji terkejut. Jadi kain itu nantinya akan digunakan untuk gaun Tsunade-sama ya? Ia tidak tahu tentang itu.

"I-iya, benar..." kata Neji akhirnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya cuma-cuma, tak usah dibayar, karena Tsunade itu temanku. Hohoho... Choujuro, ambil kainnya!" perintah Mizukage pada seorang bocah berkacamata.

"Ba-baik!"

Kenapa untuk membeli kain saja mereka harus ke Kirigakure? Author sendiri tidak tahu #jder

Ah, lupakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"I-ini kainnya, Neji-san," Choujuro menyerahkan tujuh gulung kain berwarna-warni. Neji tidak tahu gaun seperti apa yang akan dibuat Tsunade-sama dengan kain-kain ini. Naruto dan Shikamaru segera membantu Neji.

"Terima kasih, Choujuro-san, dan Mizukage-sama. Sampai jumpa lagi di pesta besok. Kami permisi dulu, sudah malam sekali." Neji membungkuk.

"Ya, sama-sama. Berhati-hatilah!" pesan Mizukage. Ketiganya keluar dari ruangan.

"Ayo kita jemput Sakura. Setelah itu, kita langsung pulang ke Konoha," ujar Neji.

##

Desa tercinta, Konohagakure.

Sudah sangat larut sekali saat tim party tools sampai di desa. Tapi untunglah mereka tepat waktu, menyelesaikan misi sebelum jam 12 malam.

Gurat kelelahan nampak di wajah keempat ninja itu. Terutama Sakura, wajahnya tampak pucat sekali.

"A-aku pulang duluan, teman-teman. Laporkanlah misi tanpa aku," kata Sakura pelan. Ia berjalan menuju arah rumahnya.

"Bisa sendirian, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa kok," Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu menghilang di balik kegelapan.

"Ayo, segera ke kantor Hokage," ajak Neji.

Ternyata, desa Konoha masih begitu ramai. Kerepotan mempersiapkan pesta sangat terasa. Mereka bertiga cukup lega karenanya.

Setelah meletakkan benda-benda hasil misi, mereka sampai di kantor Hokage. Tsunade tersenyum, "Aku tahu kalian akan berhasil. Sekarang beristirahatlah, besok kita berpesta."

"Baik!" seru ketiganya, lalu melangkah pulang. Menanti pesta besok yang menyenangkan...

**FIN**

Muahaha, gaje ya? XD

RnR please, minna-sama? :3

^^Miura Aii^^


End file.
